middle what?
by 123petmaster
Summary: When a vampire know as Sian finds a mysterious looking book she gets transported to middle earth, only to join the company on there adventure to reclaim the lonely Mountain. The only problem is... they don't know she's a vampire? Will she ever earn her keep? What happens when she finds a good reason to stay. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1 PLEASE REVIEW

A.N (this might not be very good to you, but it's my first fanfic on the hobbit and I will try and keep my promise to really work on my gramma and editing because I know my other stories aren't very good. (Let's just pretend that the hobbit came out in the middle ages)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any)

Prologue

I was riding my horse, my gorgeous, strong, talking horse and his name was Percy. I felt so free when I was riding him through the valleys of dendervain but I was getting tired. I spotted a nice place with a small creek and a few trees "perfect" I thought as I stared at the trees for a while until I was knocked back into ''reality'' by Percy's voice asking me if I wanted to take a stop at the creek or not. "Yes" I replied. When we reached the creek, I felt a gush of wind came and brushed the leaves on the trees. I smiled as the cool air brushed against my cheeks. I dismounted and decided that it was a good time to stretch my wings. I looked behind me, only to see my large, black, bat like wings, I also noticed a small scar like thing I got when I was trying to find a certain friend and had been attacked by several arrow happy trolls. I smirked at the memory

I sighed and noticed something that strangely resembled a book down by the creek. I looked over to Percy who seemed to have noticed the strange book as well "want to go see what it is?" I asked. Percy nodded and it became clearer what the thing was when we got to the creek. It was a book. It was covered in dirt so I couldn't see what it was called, so I picked it up and dusted the dirt from it. I looked at the faded writing that I could only just make out; it said THE HOBBIT by J.R.R. TOLKIEN.

I opened the book only to feel like something was pulling me forward I tried to move my arm so I could reach for my sword, but I couldn't move it. I opened my mouth to try and call for help, but nothing came out. I turned my neck to see that Percy looked in as much stress as I was in. then suddenly I felt myself being pulled strait into the book. It was like something out of a nightmare. I just kept falling and falling until I slowed down enough to realise that everything around me seemed to be made of mirrors. I could see myself in the mirrors. I saw that my long light brown hair that had fallen out of its pony tail; to now be waving around like it was under water, but my braids hadn't come loose. Then it all stoped

I felt myself land on something that felt like grass. "Well this is odd" I thought as I pushed myself up and found myself gawking at the sight of lots of green hills that had funny little round holes with round doors with shiny round brass nobs smack bang in the middle of the doors. Then I saw what looked to be small people wondering around only half the size of me, and I was six foot two.

"Well this is even odder "I thought. I got up and walked down the hill I was standing on to a path that I decided to follow. It ended up leading to a green door in a very large hill. I looked over to a small bench where what seemed to be one of the smaller looking people talking to a strange old man with a pointy hat. Judging by the smaller guys face he seemed to want the older guy to go away.

I stared for a bit longer until the old man walked passed me, giving me an odd look. I decided that I should probably ask him where I was. So I ended up running up to the guy and ended up asking him "um excuse me, but where am I?" "Why you are in middle earth, silly girl" he replied

"Middle what?"


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 EDITED

Chapter 2 an unexpected party PART 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any)

"Middle earth, or to be more exact 'the shire' witch is in middle earth" said the old man. I gave him a look of confusion. He seemed to notice. "What's your name?" he asked. "Sian" I replied. "And if you don't mind what are you?" he asked. I thought for a moment "I'm a vam…" I whispered as I looked behind me to see my wings weren't there, no better not tell him I thought "SPEAK UP" the man yelled. " I'm human" he gave me a nod. "And why would an ordinary girl like you be carrying such dangerous weapon's he said gesturing to my sword and bow. "Why would you care?" I asked. "It's just a bit odd" he answered. "Oh and I'm not ordinary" I said. And with that he gave me a shrug and walked of.

I sighed and looked back to where the smaller guy was; only he wasn't there but I swear I saw someone looking through the round window. I felt my stomach rumble. Well I guess I'm in my human form so I don't need blood so I guess I should probably take a look around then find a place to get some food and somewhere to stay.

The next afternoon

I still hadn't found anywhere to stay or anything to eat so I decided that I should just head back to that strange little house with the round green door. After a few mins I found what I was looking for a small pathway that went to the green door I followed it and after one min I saw two figures heading in the same direction. They were both wearing hoods but as I got closer I saw that they were dwarfs one older then the other, the older one had long blond hair with braids, while the younger one had long brown hair with braids.

I decided to catch up to them and ask where they were going. When I finally court up to them I realised they were a lot shorter than me they turned around and figured that I was following them "uh hi" I said. They gave ach over a look and shrugged "fili and kili at your service" they said. "Sian at yours" I said. "I was just wondering where you are going and if you know where I can get some food and have you seen a bay horse around here? They turned to look at each over again and asked if they could have a minute. I nodded and stepped back a bit.

Fili & kili's P.O.V

"Should we take her with us?" asked Fili. "I don't know but she seems to know how to fight, why else would she be carrying a sword and bow and she could prove useful on the quest" Answered kili. "She could be an elf" said Fili. Let's just take her to the hobbits place and see what uncle thinks" Said kili. Fili nodded

Sian's P.O.V

I had heard everything that they had just said, about the quest and there uncle and taking me to see one of those small people that are called hobbits.

They turned to me, and as I thought they asked me to follow them and told me they hadn't seen my horse. I nodded and they started walking. I followed them for a good while before we came to the green door I had seen yesterday only it had a strange mark on it. "This must be it" said kili ""are you shore" said Fili "well it has the mark Gandalf said he would make on the hobbits door" said kili pointing at the strange mark on the green door. Then both of them at the same time reached up and started to knock on the door. After about four knocks or so the door was flung open by an obviously annoyed hobbit that I had also seen earlier.

"Fili and kili at your service" they said one after another then bowing at the same time. "you must be mr boggins" I heard kili say. Sorry but I'm afraid you've come to the wrong house" said Bilbo as he tried to close the door but was stopped when kili yanked it open. "Has it been cancelled?" asked kili. "No nothings been cancelled" said Bilbo. "Well that's a relief" said kili as he pushed his way past Bilbo followed by fili, which I now knew where brothers. So I was left standing at the door, feeling slightly sorry for the hobbit. "Aren't you going to come in?" asked the hobbit. "If it's ok with you I will". He nodded and stepped aside to let me in. I stepped through the small entry and had to duck my head as I did, and I only just didn't have to crouch over in the small hallways.

I turned my head to see the two dwarfs dropping there weapon's in the hobbits arms and walk off down the hallway to where the sound of talking was coming from saying "Dwalin and Balin are here already I see", only kili decided to start whipping his boots on a small chest. "Ah that's my mother's jewellery box, can you please not do that. Said Bilbo chucking the two dwarfs weapon's down into a different chest, I just followed the hobbit and placed my bow and arrows and sword down beside the chest. And continued walking down the hallway to find two other dwarfs as well as the other two I had already met.

I started to listen to them talk about their journeys and goblins and other exciting things. Then everything went silent when they realised I was standing there listening in. "who are you?" asked Dwalin. I stuttered for a second and was saved when kili answered the question. "We found her on the way here and said she could come with us". Dwalin nodded and started taking to balin. I looked over to where the hobbit was standing, clearly not enjoying all the talk of adventures. I was about to say something but there came loud series of nocks at the door.

Bilbo just stood there trying to figure out what to do when another loud series of nocks came. The poor hobbit had just about had it as he walked up to the door claiming that there was nobody home, and then yanked the door open harder than necessary when eight dwarfs tumbled in on top of each other when they got up, one by one they said "Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur at your service" then they all bowed and hung their hoods up and went to join the throng. Behind them was the old man from earlier. "Gandalf" said Bilbo.


	3. Chapter 3 part 2

An unexpected party (part 2 of 3)

SORRY there will be a part 3 I got really tired and decided to take a break, but I will try not to spread other scenes out so much.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any)

Gandalf gave me an odd look and walked off towards the throng of dwarves and me. When Gandalf saw me, he gave me and looks of confusion and sat down at the table, that was now covered in food from cheese to fish and all the dwarfs where gorging them self's on the food while Bilbo was running around trying to stop them from eating all of his food. I realised that he probably hadn't had anything to eat so I grabbed a seed cake and passed it to Bilbo. He gave me a surprised look then said "thank you.

I decided to sit down and eat something. When I sat down all the dwarfs gave me a look. There was a long silence before Bofur asked "so what are you doing here lassie. "It's a long story" bofur shrugged and went back to eating when all of a sudden a few of the dwarfs started grinding the knives and forks together until Bilbo said " can you please stop that you will blunt them. "Ya hear that lads, he said we will blunt the knives". I jumped back a bit when Kili burst into song.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!

When the song had ended there where large piles off plates and cups all stacked up, then there was a loud cheer that was interrupted by a three loud knocks on the door that made everyone go silent. "He's here" said Gandalf in a low voice that made a shiver run down my spine. I watched as Bilbo walked to the door followed by the dwarfs, Gandalf and me. When the door was open there stood a particularly important looking dwarf. "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way… twice, I wouldn't have found it all had it not been for that mark on the door" the dwarf said as he hung his own hood up on one of the pegs. He still hadn't seen me. "Mark! There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago" said the hobbit quiet annoyed. "Yes there is" I muttered noticing the new arrival look over his shoulder and smile at Fili and Kili. "There is a mark; I put it there myself" said Gandalf chuckling to himself as he gestured to Bilbo "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce me to the leader of our company, Thorin oakensheild".

All of the dwarfs looked over to Thorin "So this is the hobbit, tell me Mr Baggins have you done much fighting?" said Thorin almost amused. "Pardon me?" asked Bilbo. "Axe or sword what's your weapon of choice?" "Well I do have some skill in conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that is relevant" answered Bilbo. "Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer then a burglar". All the dwarfs burst out in laughter.

"Some leader" I said in a whisper, or add least I thought it was whisper. "Excuse me, but what did you say to me". My whole body stopped cold when I realised what had just happened. "ANSWER ME" "nothing "I said" "that's what I thought" said Thorin. "And who are you" "my name is Sian and to tell the truth I don't know how I got here" I said" "what do you mean?" "Well I was riding my horse in a different world called earth when I decided to take a brake near a stream, when I found this strange book so I decided to open it, but I got pulled inside it to your world along with my horse or add least that's what I think happened" "and have you seen a large bay horse anywhere?"

"Um no" I haven't and how did you end up here in this house?" asked Thorin "we found her on the way here, and we decided to take her with us and see if you would let her come on the quest?" answered Kili. "And you thought I would say yes, to her?" asked Thorin. "Well" "well… Sian axe or sword?" said Thorin expecting me to not reply but stutter but to his surprise I answered "sword and bow". Thorin just stared at me blankly. "And do you have a bow or sword?" asked Thorin. I nodded towards where my bow and sword where lying. "And you can ride a horse, yes". I nodded again.

"Get her the papers'. "Wait what papers; I don't even know why you're all here or why I'm here and where you're all going or anything". "Follow me, you to hobbit" Said Thorin. Everyone followed Thorin into what looked like a living room with a fire place.


	4. Chapter 4 part 3

An unexpected party (3 of 3)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any)

Once we had all gathered round a small table, Thorin placed an old map of what I guessed was middle earth, I looked over it and noticed a few places that stood out like the shire, Rivendell, mordor, bree and rohan. Then I noticed what looked like a small red dragon flying above what looked like a mountain of some sort that was called Erebor. I looked for a good long while until I heard a voice behind me say "Erebor" said Bilbo much to everyone's surprise. I started to feel a little bit uncomfortable with all the silence and staring. I almost jumped back in surprise when Thorin began talking about how Erebor was home and kingdom to the dwarfs and how they were great miners and one day they found a jewel witch was the heart of the mountain, the arkenstone. But since they had so much gold it attracted a dragon named smaug the terrible claimed Erebor As his, and he has lived there ever since. I soon realised what this whole story was leading to.

"And you want to get is back?" I said. Thorin nodded "and kill the dragon" Bilbo stammered. I gulped at the thought of killing a dragon, considering I quite liked dragons, and as a matter of fact I was friends with one. "Yes" said Thorin. Bilbo and I just stood there for a moment, until the dwarfs just went back to the dining table and started eating again. "So what you think lassie you in?" asked Bofur. "I um, well you see, ah" I stammered. "Oh please come" pleaded Ori. I sighed and thought about killing a dragon, even one as evil as smaug. "What you waiting for give me those papers" I said and as a response there was a loud cheer from all the dwarfs, except Thorin, he just glared at them witch caused the room to go silent.

Balin handed me a long piece of parchment, which looked like it went on forever. I didn't bother to read it I just took it and signed it. I rolled it back up and passed it back to Balin. "What about you Baggins, you coming?" asked Balin? "Let me have a look" Balin passed it to Bilbo who too it and started to skim through it, muttering what it said under his breath. All I could make out was "funeral arrangements in case of death" and the word "incineration". "INCINERATION" said Bilbo, obviously not amused by the word. "Ah that would be a reference to smaug the terrible, he will melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye" said bofur. I gave Bofur a look that said, what are you doing don't say that. I looked back to Bilbo, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing.

"You all right there laddie?" Asked Bofur yet again. Everyone stared at the hobbit, as he took a deep breath and answered "nope". And then he fainted, he literally just fainted.

"BILBO" I yelled as Gandalf and I ran to his limp body, I looked back behind me to see all of the dwarfs where staring at the hobbit, even Thorin looked concerned or was he just amused. "I'll go make some tea" Gandalf nodded as he picked Bilbo up and placed him in his arm chair. After about 5 minutes I came back with a cup of tea to see that Bilbo was now awake. I placed the mug on the arm of the chair. Bilbo took it without saying a word. He took a sip and then said "I don't see why you picked me and not a took because I'm a Baggins" he gave a small whimper. "Of bag end". After that Gandalf just went and joined the dwarfs. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to Bilbo. We sat there for a while until we both heard a low but deep hum coming from the living room; I got up and poked my head round the door to see that all the dwarfs where crowded around the fire place. I went back to my seat and as soon as I sat down I heard the dwarfs begin to sing I listened to the lyrics that seemed to tell the story of Erebor.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The wind was on the withered heath,  
But in the forest stirred no leaf:  
There shadows lay be night or day,  
And dark things silent crept beneath

The wind went on from West to East;  
All movement in the forest ceased,  
But shrill and harsh across the marsh  
Its whistling voices were released.

Farewell we call to hearth and hall!  
Though wind may blow and rain may fall,  
We must away ere break of day  
Far over the wood and mountain tall.

I couldn't help but feel love for the song until I felt myself falling asleep I started to panic but then remembered I was in my human form. I sighed and let the song cast me into a sleep. I woke with a start as I realised my back hurt, but I couldn't figure out why until I realised I was in a chair. Then it all came back to me the night before with all the dwarfs then I remembered signing the contract. I got up and walked to the living room where I saw a hobbit signing the same contract as the one I signed. The hobbit looked up and saw me. "You should probably get your weapons ready." "You're coming?" I asked ""yes" I gave him a large smile and "good, I was wondering whether or not I would have someone to talk to." He gave me a smile in return "I'm glad to". I smiled again and picked up my weapons and opened the round door for the hobbit, only he just stood there.

"are you coming?"


	5. Chapter 5 short chapter

Chapter 5 horses, ponies & wizards

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any)

He gave me a nod and stepped outside I followed him and closed the door. "Race you there" I said. "Do you even know where they are?" he asked "I have a hunch". And with that we leapt over his front gate. We ran past a hobbit who I heard ask "where you of too Baggins". "I'm going on an adventure" he yelled to the hobbit. I was easily faster than the hobbit because my legs where a great deal longer. We ran past some sort of mill. Across the water, and for what felt like a mile more. We were both gasping for air when we reached the company.

They were all on ponies except Gandalf; he was on a chestnut horse. As we got closer Bilbo ran up to Balin with the parchment waving in the air. "I have signed it" he said as he passed the signed form to Balin. When I court up to them I saw that everyone turned their heads towards Thorin. "Give him a pony" said Thorin. "Um no that won't be necessary I'm quite alright walk…" Bilbo protested but was interrupted as Fili and kili hoisted him up onto a small riderless chestnut pony that was carrying loads of bags that probably carried supplies.

"what about me?" I asked Thorin. He pointed to large palomino stallion. See that horse there? I nodded, his name his name is Edward you will ride him. I nodded and walked up to the horse and started to stroke his neck. I couldn't help but wonder where Percy had ended up, I hope he is alright. "Need any help lass?" asked Bofur. "No I'm quite capable of mounting and riding a horse, I have my own horse but I don't know where he is" "well on you get" I nodded and put my left foot in the stirrup and swung myself on. I looked to the dwarfs, a few of them where looking at me in surprise obviously not expecting me to be able to get on. I smirked at went into a walk.

I noticed that Bilbo looked to be having trouble handling his pony that was apparently called Myrtle. I trotted up beside him. "You look to be having a bit of trouble, need any help?" He nodded. "Well you could start by lowering your hands and taking a better grip of the reins. He nodded and adjusted his position. Just then his pony tossed her head back coursing the hobbit to jump in the saddle. Bilbo reached into his pocket, probably in search of a hanky or something. Then all of a sudden "stop, we have to turn back I've forgotten my handkerchief". I couldn't help but giggle at that. "Here take this" said Bofur handing a bit of fabric to the hobbit. Bilbo took the fabric, looking at it like it was something unmentionable.

We had been riding for a good while until it started to rain. I heard all the dwarfs groan. "What you don't like rain?" I asked "do you?" asked Kili "as a matter of fact I do". Kili shrugged. "Can you stop this infernal rain Gandalf?" asked Bofur "If you wish me to control the weather you should get yourself another wizard" Said Gandalf. "Are there any… other wizards? Asked Bilbo "there are five of us. " "Who is the fifed?" "That would be Radagast the brown" answered Gandalf. "Is he a great wizard or is he more like you" said Bilbo.

I bit my lip in surprise at what the hobbit had said. "I think he is a very great wizard" said Gandalf.


	6. AN

A.N

IM SO SORRY I haven't updated

My computer crashed

I will update soon promise.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6: trolls part 1 (changed it a bit)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any)

SORRY for the wait I had a school camp and all sorts of stuff.

We had been riding for hours and it was beginning to get dark, and everyone was tired. "Can we stop already?" asked one of the dwarfs. "We will make camp here" said Thorin. We all sighed in relief as we dismounted from our ponies & horses and tied them up. I looked at our surroundings; we were in a sort of cave like slope that went to some sort of forest. "I watched as the dwarfs struggled to make a fire. Once we had a fire going I decided I should get some sleep. I woke up to the sound of snoring dwarfs. I looked around to see Fili & Kili sitting by the fire and Bilbo standing next to his pony, I jumped back in surprise when I heard a loud screech coming from the forest. "What was that?" asked Bilbo. "Orcs, throat cutters" answered Fili. "Orcs" said Bilbo "aye they will come in the hours of the night when everyone's asleep, quick and quite, no screams.

The hobbit gulped and looked back to where the sound had come from, this made the brothers laugh. "You think that is funny, you think a night raid by orc's is a joke" Scolded Thorin. We meant nothing of it answered Kili. "No you didn't", you know nothing of the world". I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the two. "I wouldn't worry laddie, Thorin has more reason than most to hate orc's' said Balin. I listened as Balin told the story of how the dwarfs tried to reclaim Moria and how Thorin stood up against the pale orc, Azog the defiler and sliced of his fore arm. "And then I knew that there is one I could call king". Finished Balin as everyone turned their heads to Thorin.

The next day was pretty much just riding more and more towards Erebor. As we rode I started to wonder if I should tell them of my true nature. In time I thought to myself, the tome will come. After a few hours we came across an old ruined farm house. "We will camp here for the night" I heard Thorin say. "I think it would be wiser to move on" advised Gandalf. I watched as Thorin and Gandalf got into some sort of argument until Gandalf stormed of. "Where are you going? Asked Bilbo "to seek the only one here who has any sense" "and who is that". "Myself master Baggins" answered Gandalf.

About a few hours later it was deep into the night and we were all crowded around the small house except for Fili and kili who were given the order to watch the ponies and horses. "Do you think Gandalf is coming back, he has been gone for some time" Asked Bilbo. "He is a wizard, he does as he chooses" answered Bofur. Here take this to the lads. He said as he passed two bowls of soup to Bilbo. I watched as the hobbit walked off to where the two brothers where standing, after a few minutes I could hear murmuring through the trees about missing ponies and hang on did he say…trolls. The thought of trolls brought bake memories of the horrible battle my world had agents the trolls and how I had almost lost my wonderful beloved horse Percy. I wonder where he is. I thought. Well of there are trolls then I should probably go and check it out. I decided. As I drew near I could see kili siting being a bush with his sword drawn. I went over and crouched down next to him only to see three trolls one holding a poor hobbit air by the large and ugly creature. "So that's what a troll looks like in your world" I whispered to kili. He nodded.

"Are there any more of you hiding where ya shouldn't." said one of the trolls to Bilbo. "No". Then they started threatening the poor hobbit that they would hold his toes over the fire. "We have to help him" I demanded. "Yes ill make a distraction and you go get the other dwarfs". I nodded and rushed back to where the other dwarfs where eating the soup. I had run so fast I was finding it hard to breathe, since I was still getting used to my human form. "What's wrong" asked Thorin. I managed to get out "Bilbo … trolls… 'Gasp' HELP". Thorin seemed to understand what I was trying to say. "Show us" so before I knew it I found myself leading twelve dwarfs to three trolls. "Drop him" I heard kili yell to the trolls. "Ya what". "I said drop him". And with that the troll tossed Bilbo to kili. As soon as the hobbit fell two the ground we charged out into the open and started to attack the trolls. I drew my bow and let loose a arrow to one of the trolls eye then I pulled out my sword and sliced away at one of the trolls legs only to turn around and meet swords with another dwarf. I pulled away to see Bilbo freeing the ponies, I looked back just in time to save myself from being grabbed by a large hand by almost chopping one of his fingers off. I felt myself trip on a log or something to fall back into the bushes. "Why is it so hard to fight well in my human form I grumbled to myself as I stood up to see all the dwarfs close together staring up at Bilbo being held up in the air yet again only by his arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms of ill rip his of" the troll threatened I stared at the dwarfs expecting them to do it right away but instead Thorin gave the trolls a glare then push his sword into the ground followed by the other throwing their weapons to the ground. I watched as some on the dwarves as well as Bilbo where pushed into sacs while some were tied to a stick and placed over the fire. I crept over to where Bilbo was and tapped him on the shoulder he sighed in relief. Soon Thorin noticed me as well and I swear I saw him almost smile in relief. "Try and Corse a distraction for a while so I can get Gandalf "I heard them say something about them turning to stone in daylight, it's almost day… " Stopped as I saw a grey hooded figure through the bushes. "And I think I just saw Gandalf" Bilbo nodded and stranded up in his sac.

I watched as Bilbo said something about having to skin them first. Not the best idea. I thought after a bit of arguing one on the trolls picked up bomber and held him above his open mouth. Bilbo looked over to me. "Keep going" I whispered. "Not that one he is infected with… parasites, infect they all are". "Did he say parasites, I haven't got parasites". I rolled my eyes at the remark as the dwarfs started arguing about parasites. I saw my chance to try and get them out of the sacs. "Thorin" I wisped. He looked at me and I nodded towards the angry dwarfs. He realised what I meant and kicked his foot into the dwarfs. Then before you knew it they were saying that they did in fact have parasites. I smiled as I saw Gandalf step onto a bolder. "THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL" yelled Gandalf. "Who is that" "no idea" can we eat him to" I heard the trolls say. The wizard brought his staff down onto the bolder coursing it to crack in half letting the light of day shine onto the trolls coursing them to turn to stone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any) ALSO sorry about the spelling in this chapter.

It took a minute for everyone to realise what had just happened, when we did there came a loud cheer aswell as some sighs of relief. once all the dwarfs had been untied I stepped over to one of the stone mountain trolls, now that it was light I could see that they where even more uglyer then I thought. I looked at my bow, I sighed. "whats the matter?" asked kili. "my bow string is broken and I don't have a spare." "no problem I have got one with me right now" he said as he pulled a bow string from his pocket. "thanks" I said as I took the string from his hand.

I sat down on a rock and removed the leftovers of my bow string. When I had got it of I started attaching my new string to my bow, as I did this I could here gandalf talking to thorin about why the trolls where here in the first place. When I had finished I put my bow on my back and walked over to gandalf and thorin. "they could not of moved in daylight" said gandalf tothorin. "if that's the case then there must be some sort of cave near by" I said "your quite right sian, and if im my nose is correct there is one over there" said gandalf as he pointed his staff at a large opening in the ground. "follow me" said thorin.

When we got to the cave we where greeted by the smell of rotting decay and other horrid things. "be carefull what you touch" I herd gandalf say "I don't think I was planing on it" I mumbeld to myself. As we got deeper into the cave I saw a large pile of gold, this got the intrest of a few of the dwarfs. I turned around and sore a few swords here and there, none of them compaired to my wonderfull sword 'dragons smite' there was a clear gem at the top that glowed red when someone was lieing. When I realised there was nothing worth my intrest I turned and started waking back to the entrence of the cave. In the corrner of my eye I could see a few dwarfs filling a chest with gold. I chuckeld to myself and kept walking. When I got out of the cave I went and sat down on the same rock as before.

After a few minites thorin emerged from the cave with what looked like a new elvish blade, soon after gandalf came out also with two new swords. One of said swords whas small and looked the right size for a hobbit witch is probebly why gandalf has it, i disided. When the hobbit apeared I watched as gandalf tried to get the hobbit to take the sword and aperently the elvish swords in middle earth glow blue when goblins or orcs are near. That usefull I thought.

Soon after there came russaling from the bushes. "FORM RANKS" yelled Thorin as the sound came nearer I could make out words that sounded like

"fire" "murder" and something else. i gave a surprised look as a old man dressed in a brown gown riding on a slay that was being pulled by…hang on are they….rabbits. I gave a glance to bilbo who seemed just as surprised as me.

Then gandalf said "Radagast, Radagast the brown.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: the chase that went down in history

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any) ALSO sorry about the spelling in this chapter. If you were wondering you pronounce Sian's name like this (sigh-ann...lol

(Sian's) P.O.V

"Ah Gandalf your just who I'm looking for I have something to tell you" he paused then opened his mouth the closed it, in fact he looked kind of like a fish. "Oh I had a thought and now I can't remember it was on the tip of my tongue". He opened his mouth yet again to reveal an insect. I stared in surprise at what was on his tongue. "Oh it wasn't a thought at all it was a silly old stick insect" said Radagast. Gandalf picked the stick insect up. I listened to the conversation for a little bit but couldn't make out much then I noticed that Radagast was staring at me.

(Radagast's) P.O.V

After I had finished telling Gandalf about what I had seen. I looked over to the young girl. As a wizard I knew that she was not as she seemed, I leaned over to Gandalf to whisper into his ear. "Gandalf are you aware that there is a vampire in your company?"

"Well none of the dwarfs are vampires and never is Mr Baggins, but the girl isn't a vampire, she has no wings and her teeth aren't pointy". Answered Gandalf

"She is in her human form, Look into her eyes" I said. I watched as Gandalf looked deep into her eyes while she was talking to the hobbit ". Gandalf turned to me with his eyes wide. "How could I not of noticed, I have put the company in danger. Said Gandalf

"I don't believe so, I think I know who she is, and her name is Sian and I saw the future of the company and it does not end without sacrifice and death, so I sent a portal into her world to retrieve her so she may be able to help change the future, But it seems she doesn't know why she is here" I said.

"Why isn't she in her true form is she is unable to go in her true form?" "I think she is perfectly capable of changing forms but it seems she doesn't trust your company enough to be in her true form, and it is your job, Gandalf not to tell the company she will reveal herself when she is ready".

We were interrupted by a loud howl.

(Sian's) P.O.V

"Was that a wolf?" Asked Bilbo. "That was no wolf" I heard bofur say. We all drew our weapons as we turned to the sound of leaves rustling only to see a large creature that resembled a large and very ugly wolf jump out from the bushes. Kili and me instantly reacted and shot the creature in the head with our arrows, but that didn't stop it. As it landed all of the dwarfs started stabbing it until it died. "Warg scouts" yelled Thorin. "I'll draw them suggested Radagast".

"IN THAT, you think you could out run one of those, with a bunch of rabbits". I stated "these are Gundabad wargs, they will out run you"! Said Gandalf agreeing with what I said. These are Rustabell rabbits; I'd like to see them try.

"Ok fine but be careful" said Gandalf. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and before I knew it we were running all over some sort of valley with wargs and orc hot on our trail.

We had been running for about five mins when we all ran behind a rock with a warg and orc scout on top of it. Thorin nodded to kili as he loaded an arrow to his bow and stepped out from behind the rock and shot the warg in the neck. We all ran out from behind the rock to finish the orc of. The orc let out a tremendous scream. I gulped knowing that the rest of the orc's would of herd it.

"Let's get out of here before we get killed" said Gandalf" and yet again we were running around until we were surrounded by orc's and wargs. "WHERES GANDALF?" yelled one of the dwarfs. "He has abandoned us" stated Thorin. I face palmed to Thorin's lack of trust in the wizard.

"This way you fools" yelled Gandalf from behind a rock that no one knew was even there. I gave Thorin a smirk and jumped into the cave behind the rock. When most of us where in the cave I heard Thorin yell out "KILI" who was still outside the cave trying to kill any warg or orc that tried to get to us. I sighed in relief as kili slid into the cave.

After a few seconds I heard the sounds of horns coming from outside the cave and before you knew it a dead orc fell into the cave. Thorin yanked out an arrow that was imbedded in the orc's neck. "Elves" Thorin spat. I found myself smiling as I had a lot of friends that where elves in my world.

"There is a tunnel, I can't see where the path way leads, should we follow it?" asked Balin "follow it off course" answered bofur.

As we weaved out way through the tunnel we came to an opening as I stepped through I felt my eyes widen with amazement at the amazing buildings. I heard Gandalf but say something about what it was called but I was too amazed to listen.

Until I heard Bilbo says "Rivendell".


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry people for not updating I have been **really** busy with school and probably wont update for about 2-3 weeks or...

I might...**MIGHT** do a small chapter if I have the time...

so PLEASE keep reading!

be patient with me I update when I feel like it.. most of the time. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: Rivendale

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit (SO SAD) or the pictures (if any) I only own Sian and Percy! SMALL CHAPTER SORRY! Next chapter will be longer because it's the part I have wanted to write the most

(Sian's P.O.V)

As we walked through the amazing city, weapons drawn I took a moment to take in my surrounding's. _It was almost like the structures around me_ _where made by beings from another wor-_ I stopped short remembering that they** were** made by beings from another world.

We soon reached a stone courtyard, only to see an elf with long brown hair walk down the marble staircase, Gandalf stepped forward and greeted the elf, and looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of hooves coming towards us at a gallops gate. As they got closer I saw that there riders were tall beings with long hair and fish braids and numerous braids throughout their hair.

**"FORM RANKS"** yelled Thorin as he drew Orcrist. We all formed ourselves into a circle with Bilbo at the front holding his sword out in front of him. As the horses came closer I pulled Bilbo into the centre of the circle so he didn't get trampled by the large horses that where now circling us, one of the elves waved his hand and the riders pulled their horses to a halt.

Said rider dismounted his horse and walked towards Gandalf. "Lord Elrond" greeted Gandalf who was still standing on the staircase.

I heard Thorin grumble something about betrayal and not talking to elves. "You can't be mad at him just because he was planning the whole time to come here" I said folding my arms.

"Why not?" he asked giving me a stern look while I shook my head.

"Because if he didn't we would be dead" I answered. Thorin raised an eyebrow at my comment. "And I think there is more to his plan then meets the eye" I said, folding my arms.

"Would you two stop arguing and take notice that the rest of the company have left to get food" stated Gandalf looking at us like we were idiots. We stood there frozen for a moment until Thorin nodded and walked off to join the others.

I smiled and walked up the stairs, as I reached the top I almost bumped into a tall female elf that seemed to of appeared out of thin air. She had long blond hair and she was wearing a long white dress that seemed too made out of silk. _"I am Galadriel"_ she said into my mind "I'm Sian" I said a bit surprised she could use telepathy.

_"I know who you are, and would you be so kind as to follow me?"_ she asked slightly turning on her heal.

"Yes of course" I answered. Galadriel nodded and turned and walked off to an archway and disappeared behind it. I quickly followed after her as she weaved her way through different tunnels and archways. As we entered a large room I noticed that there was a statue holding shards of a sword that where identical to the sword in the painting on the wall. _I wonder why it hasn't been remade yet_ I thought.

"_I would like to rephrase myself from earlier"_ Stated Galadriel. _"I know what you are and I know why you're here."_ She said

"You do" I asked nervously glancing at my swords hilt, the stone wasn't glowing red so she wasn't lying to me.

_"Yes I was the one who sent you here so you could help the company on their quest, and I would advise you not to reveal what you are until the opportune moment. There are darker thing ahead of them, do not be deceived into thinking that the worst is behind you, I guarantee you it __**won't**_ _be"_ She said, her eyes confirming that she was serious. I nodded and looked to the ground, wondering how I was going to help them in my human form. I then realised that she probably knew where my horse was.

When I looked up Galadriel was gone and in her place was a different female elf. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" asked the elf.

"No, I think I'll go catch up with the others." I answered. The elf nodded knowing who I was talking about.

When I reached where the company was I could smell food cooking and…garlic.

Dam it I thought as I sat down next to Kili who smiled at me, mouth full of food. I giggled.

"Want some?" asked Bomber who was adding more garlic to the pot.

"No thanks "I said forcing a smile.

"Why not?" asked Bomber "you must be starving." He added

"Yes but I'm…um allergic to garlic". I said scrunching up my nose.

"Oh…sorry" said Bomber

"It's ok" I said smiling as I picked up a small piece of bread to nibble on. What I really wanted was blood but I only drink animal blood and drinking blood when you're human isn't a good idea.

I sighed realising Thorin wasn't among us. "Where's Thorin?" I asked

"With Gandalf and…" Fili was cut short when Thorin stormed in.

"Where leaving" he stated leaving is all groaning that we weren't able to finish our meal.


	12. Chapter 12 FAN ART NEEDED

**HELLO! **

**This is not a new chapter sorry**

**Ok I need some fan art for my story (middle what)**

**perhaps on Sian...**

**and later with her with wings**

**because in the next chapter I will give more description of her e.g. what she is wearing.**

**SPOILERS! (SHE WILL TURN INTO A VAMPIRE!)**

**If you have any idea's PM me**


End file.
